Drivers Ed
by WorkWithMeHere
Summary: Darry Curtis got his license.


**Disclaimer: Borrowed characters**

When Darry Curtis got his license, his mother was a nervous wreck.

Having been in the car with him before, Katherine Curtis knew her son was more likely to consider speed limits as suggestions than laws.

Mentioning this to her husband only got a chuckle out of him.

Mr. Curtis didn't want to alarm his wife, but if she thought Darry Jr. going ten over on an empty side street was worrisome, she was going to have a heart attack when Sodapop took to the open road.

Not that he had ever taken the boy out or anything. That would be illegal, and frowned upon in his wife's eyes.

But sometimes father and sons did things that would make wives and mothers frown. It was almost a rite of passage, what made things a little fun. Besides, truth be told, Darrell was half convinced Katherine knew all about it.

It is because of his wife's nervousness that Darrell Sr. thought a lot about what kinds of drivers his boys would be.

He was already given a preview of the older two.

Darry would be sensible. Fast when given the option, but with no need to overdo it. He'd be able to keep his head when behind the wheel. He believes Darry's football reflexes will keep him out of speed traps and more importantly, accidents.

Sodapop would be the true speed demon. Racing to wherever he was headed merely for the thrill of it. While Darrell could never see Darry bothering to participate, he knew that Sodapop was bound to be an experienced Drag Racer, and if things continued as they have been, there was no doubt Steve Randle would be riding shot gun, shouting encouragement and advice, urging his boy to go faster and push the car a little harder. Unfortunately, this meant Soda would undoubtedly be receiving numerous tickets.

Mr. Curtis knew he'd have to school his expression into one of disappointment when the boy bought them home. But he probably wouldn't have to fight off a smile of any kind if money was needed to be borrowed.

Regrettably, Darrell did not see his youngest as a magnificent driver. Ponyboy was too hesitant; he would think too much and get confused. But he knew Ponyboy was a quick learner, and though he doubted it would come naturally, he'd eventually learn to drive in a fashion of his own, alternating between Darry's ways, his own, and every so often, if prompted by his friends, or perhaps a pretty girl, Darrell could see Pony taking a page out of Sodapop's book.

So when Katherine complains about Darry going too fast, being too young to drive at all, Darrell smiles.

He listens as Darry Jr. loudly states that he is "a perfectly good driver" and watches as he rolls his eyes at his youngest brother who is stifling a smile.

"You should take me and Stevie out!" Sodapop exclaims, already planning ways to put his lead foot on the accelerator.

Before Katherine can object, though it is clear she wants to by the look on her face, Darry snorts. "I'd sooner take the kid," he emphasizes this with a jut of his thumb in Ponyboy's direction.

It's now Pony's turn to roll his eyes.

Darrell speaks suddenly, and before thinking it all the way through. "You should."

Confusion covers the four faces that are seated at the table.

"Should what?"

Darrell pauses before answering, knowing Katherine will not like the idea.

"When Ponyboy is old enough, you're teaching him to drive."

Pony's head shoots up hope showing on his face, but he won't exclaim his excitement without knowing Darry's reaction.

Darry seems to mull over his father's words before accepting or declining.

"Seriously?" Darrel nods at his boy, wondering what in earth he is doing.

Darry smiles. "Yeah, I'll teach him," excitement flows through him. "Whatcha say Pon? Up to the challenge?"

Ponyboy grins, surprised his older brother would even want to take the time out. He nods enthusiastically.

Katherine shoots her husband a glare and takes matters into her own hands, if he's going to be making offers, she was going to be setting limits.

Darrell smiles. He loves when Katherine takes charge.

"He's got to be fifteen and a half before even sitting in the driver's seat. That's how old you were when you're father started with you."

Sodapop flashes his dad a smile. At fourteen, he begs to differ.

"And this option is gone if you get a single speeding ticket, you hear?"

The boys nod, knowing enough by now that when these sorts of talks happen the best thing to do is grin and bear it.

Darry's happiness fades slightly. "What if I'm away at school?" Darrell and Katherine shoot each other looks. With the way bills are pouring in, the idea of the boys trying to further their education is daunting. Knowing this, Darry quickly amends his statement, "Like with a scholarship something?"

Pony's eyes rest on the table, understanding that school was the most important thing in Darry's world, besides football, at the moment.

Darrell saves the happy mood. "You start him up in the summer, and when school comes around and you're off at the University playing ball, Pepsi Cola's taking over."

Katherine sends him a pained look, whether it's because neither want Darry to be devastated if his dream doesn't come true or because the thought of Sodapop behind the wheel, let alone teaching anyone about the fine art of motor vehicle transportation is terrifying, he can't tell.

What Darrell does know is that all three of his kids look happy. They're looking into the future and excited at the prospects.

Darrell thinks he knows exactly the kinds of drivers his boys will be, but he is excited to see the men they will become.

**Please review :)**


End file.
